erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Meiyo, Tobias
Tobias Senju (千手'トビアス' Senju Tobias)'', born Tobias Itaruzaki''' (''イタルザキトビアス Itaruzaki Tobias),'' is a shinobi from Konohagakure. A descendant of the Senju clan. Despite being young, he possesses the Will he has inherited, displayed through his teal eyes that seek out hope inspite of the chaos that wakes around him, and through his name. In his early years, he was commonly associated with the status of being an orphan, not an uncommon thing in Konohagakure, but around the age of ten, he was adopted by Meiyo, Jess; he commonly referred to her as Kaasan-Sensei before later calling her plainly 'Mum' and his other mother, Seria, 'Mom'. He has adapted a British dialect from his deceased mother, Jess. Tobias now addresses himself as Tobias Meiyo, born Itaruzaki, of the Senju clan. ''Background '''Tobias Senju was born and raised within the walls of Konohagakure; however the raising aspect was majority down in response to his environment. At the age of five, his parents were called into action during the war, and died during a surprise attack upon their station. When Tobias was told, he rejected it, and waited for his parents to return; Death was not a concept he could understand at that age, so he rejected it- - the thoughts of losing people closest to him, it was not within his reality. However, when the war was over and done, surviving families reconnecting and rejoicing, and other grieving he just stood there at the Main Gate awaiting to be picked up by his mother and play around with strands of her lovely pink hair, or for his father to also pick him up and toss him in the air playfully-- but they never came. It was that moment when he learned of Death. He was left his parent's house, it was not a home, but a house. This caused him to rarely enter it, he preferred to spend majority of his time inside the Academy reading and watching senior students graduate. Around the age of eight, when he first enrolled in Konohagakure's Academy, Tobias was appointed a guardian due to his young age; it was then he met '[http://erashinobionline.wikia.com/wiki/Hikonaru,_Kane Mister Kane], his childhood guardian. Despite having someone looking over him when he was at the Academy, he still felt the absense of his parents lingering over him. Overtime, the loneliness had built up inside him and displayed its domination in his eyes; they looked of despair, but had a glimmer of hope within the darkness, displayed by the teal irises. He never likes to show his true emotions, in fear of being consumed by that loneliness that haunts him. ''Personality ' ' 'Tobias has shown to be a kind and compassionate character, as a child, with a deep sense of loyalty and understanding of reason and logic. Immediately following the deaths of his parents and the reality of the world he lived in, his personality went astray, though he kept his once-true personality to hide his true motives and feelings. There has always existed an internal struggle within him that provoked him into wanting to gain power. He pushedy when it comes to getting stronger to better himself to protect the world's innocence it has left-- whether he is protecting himself or those closest to him has yet to be decided--in his training. ''' In his tween years his personality changes, or rather adapts, to his environment and the personalities of others, in an attempt to fully understand those he is associating himself with. His time spent within Konohagakure's Academy, he displayed a warm side of himself to his classmates; though some of them were actually infuriating to him and did not really deserve even his false smiles, he rejected the idea of letting anyone inside his mind, fearing it would be too damaging for both parties. ' 'Into his teen years, he has become a lot more formal, commonly using archaic diction. He is not hesitant to smile towards people he feels warmth around. His personality is less cynical, yet always the realist he has grown to be. Never to put himself in the center of attention, as he enjoys spending his time away from society to indulge in what makes him happiest. Tobias has grown to show affections towards '''[http://erashinobionline.wikia.com/wiki/Senju,_Homika '''Homika], after Jess had died; he became more protective over her in his slow realization that he is learning to love; insinuated by the break of his formal tone when around her, as he switches to a more informal one, and always feeling at home and uneasy around her. Other than that, he typically keeps to his own, never discussing how he truly feels. ''Appearance T'obias is a fair-skinned shinobi who has teal eyes and his blue hair that reaches to separated into bangs of medium-length. He was barely average height for his age. Due to his youth, his face was always boyish, sometimes even girly, as they were quick to become rosy, and he was lacking and sign of a masculine jaw structure. As a young child, his developing bangs went to the left of his face, and the hair colour was much more lighter; representing his innocence. He also began to wore more formal attire, as it made his mother happy to see her son looking formal wherever they went, and eventually it became his everyday attire, even following after the deaths of his parents-- possibly as a way to feel connected to her everyday. ' '' 'When he entered Konohagakure's Academy at an early age, his hair and eyes had gotten slightly darker, resembling a shade greener shade of teal. Not only did just his and hair color change, but his bangs seemed to now curve around his cheeks, differing from the mess he had as a child. A month after training as a full-fledged Academy Student, his height grew to 5'0, though still considered short by the older students, though his physique had become much more attractive than a boy-ish one. ' ' '' In Tobias' tween years, a lot of his appearance has changed, or rather he regained what he had lost over the years. His hair color has embraced its familiar light blue color, mixing with the green, his eyes once engulfed in darkness; one could say it was a physical change due to his environment. However, it still radiated a glimmer of hope through his perfectly, teal eyes, and his bangs as fully transitioned to the right side of his face; indicating a new change in direction for his life. ' ' ' '''In his teen years, his hair had progressed into its natural, light blue colour; his eyes display a brilliant teal to radiant his surroundings. Insinuating the years to come with his family have been peaceful and insightful, as the blackened portion of his eyes wither to allow the iris to dominate. His bangs have adjusted to the center of his face, habitually covering his right eye. He commonly dons his normal teal-trimmed cloak the bears the Senju insignia on the back. He has grown to be about five feet and seven and a quarter inches; a normal height for a male of his age; his weight is normal, as he is built lean and agile.' : : '''''In-Game Storyline ''Trivia - (Slowly being Updated.)'' *Tobias did not experience much of a childhood, before his adoption, and found comfort in shopping for new attire. *He mixes up the animals of canines and felines; giving them qualities of the opposing species. *Shared his first kiss with Homika. Category:People